The instant invention relates generally to marine breakwater structures and more specifically it relates to an ocean diversion wall.
Numerous marine breakwater structures have been provided in prior art that are adapted to reduce surges of wave water action. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,490,239; 4,407,608 and 4,498,805 all are of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.